Love Me, Or Die
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: In the Castle of One Piece, Swordsman Roronoa Zoro has his eyes on a certain female. Despite the competition, he vows to get her, even if killing is the answer. Horror fic. ZoroNami… A bit AU.
1. The Things Jealousy Can Do

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Summary: In the Castle of One Piece, Swordsman Roronoa Zoro has his eyes on a certain female. Despite the competition, he vows to get her, even if killing is the answer. Horror fic. Kind of Zoro/Nami… A bit AU.**

**Genre: Horror/Mystery/Romance **

**AN: This is _not_ my first One Piece story, but it _is_ my first time using the Japanese characters. (American parts can be included) Feel free to correct me if I make a mistake, but don't go searching through the story for an error. **

**AN: Also my first Horror fic… well I think it is; I have too many stories.**

**Warning: This is rated T, but killing is involved. I didn't want to make it M unless needed.**

**

* * *

**

**Love Me, Or Die**

**Chapter 1: Jealousy**

Many have heard the legend about the Castle of One Piece, where the toughest crew on the sea resides. The castle is placed on an island in the middle of the Deep Blue. Monkey D. Luffy, the crew's captain and King of the Castle of One Piece, was normally found in the dining room, munching on meat made by Sanji, the Head Chef. Many cooks and chefs worked in the Castle of One Piece, but Sanji was indeed the best.

"Here you go my sweet!" Sanji stated as he brought one of the females of the crew a plate of sliced mikan covered in sauce. Nami was the crew's exceptional navigator. She was working on her maps at the time on a table of the balcony.

"Thanks Sanji… but I really didn't ask for any tangerines. I'm not too hungry at the moment. You don't mind, right?" Nami said, going back to her work after giving Sanji a smile. Sanji nodded.

"Of course not; it's no problem my dear Nami-chan!" Sanji said as he picked up the plate and left.

Roronoa Zoro, the ship's swordsman, was leaning on one leg with his back to the wall as he viewed this scene with a scowl. He hated Sanji for being such a…

Zoro did not even know the word for it.

Not that Sanji wasn't a great cook, he was; it was just the fact that Sanji was able to receive Nami's attention more than he could.

Not saying Zoro was _jealous_ or anything. No, of course not.

Zoro picked himself up and walked towards the unsuspecting girl, who had her back to the swordsman. He peeked behind her neck to view her maps as she worked diligently on them, her pen scribbling on three different maps simultaneously.

"Hey Nami, haven't you already finished those maps?" Zoro asked as he recognized them from before, and moved to sit in the chair next to her with his legs crossed and feet on the table. Nami looked up, only noticing the presence of the green-haired swordsman now.

"I did, but **_Luffy_** accidentally used some of them to give to Sanji to wrap his meat in. Sanji, of course, didn't care, and used them." She stated, emphasizing Luffy's name. Zoro nodded, showing his understanding of the situation. Nami, for one, was glad she didn't have to explain it. "It's a good thing I remember them." Nami said, and went back to working on her maps from memory.

Zoro closed his eyes to fake sleep, but was actually staring at the redhead in front of him. Her head was down, her eyes downward, focusing on the one thing she truly loved doing, creating maps. He moved his eyes away from her and moved towards another window beneath the balcony, the kitchen, where a certain chef was preparing food, most likely meat, slicing it and cleaning the blood out. Zoro suppressed a growl from shattering from his voice. He had to say, Sanji…

Was the most fuckin' piece of shit he ever had to encounter.

Sanji was indeed his main problem around this castle, even more so than Luffy's rambling and Ussop's annoying fake tales. Sanji needed to… disappear. Zoro smirked at the thought of Sanji leaving, never coming back. But of course, Sanji wouldn't do that to his dear _Nami-chan_.

He had to die. That way, Nami would have a better chance at being with himself rather than _Sanji_.

He would strike tonight.

**

* * *

**

In the kitchen of the Castle of One Piece, Sanji was the only one present, for the reason that it was midnight and all other cooks were most likely asleep. Sanji stayed back, wanting to wash the dishes; his kitchen staying clean was an important necessity in life, next to Nami-chan.

As Sanji put away the dry dishes back in their rightful places, he didn't notice a shadow of a figure moving silently, three katanas shining in the moonlight…

_Zoro_

Zoro was by far, serious when he meant Sanji needed to leave, **permanently**. Nami was only kept for Zoro, and no one, not even Sanji, could stand in his way.

Sanji and Zoro, although they fought every so often, were close enough to be called friends. But that was in the past, for now, unknown to anyone else beside himself, Sanji and Zoro were fighting once more. But it was an unannounced battle, the prize being Nami.

Zoro didn't enjoy thinking of Nami as a possession, a _thing_, but it wouldn't stop him. It didn't matter if Nami had feelings for the shitty cook; he **would** die tonight.

"Hey, love cook." Sanji turned around, recognizing the voice, to find Zoro swiping his sword at him. Sanji jumped and kicked Zoro straight in the stomach, but he blocked it with his sword. Sanji moved back and did a roundhouse kick, allowing Zoro to fall back into the wall.

"What's wrong with you marimo?" Sanji said angrily as Zoro got up and ran towards Sanji, his sword in front of him, and Sanji moved into a fighting stance to block it, but Zoro moved left and caught an unsuspecting Sanji offguard as Zoro pushed a sword into Sanji's back. Sanji grunted rather loudly, and Zoro knew he had to do this quick. Especially if Nami was on the balcony again, stargazing. Zoro, with swords in both hands, threw one sword in the air as Sanji moved to kick Zoro, even with the sword lodged in his back, but Zoro caught his leg with his free hand. He twisted the leg and caught the sword, using the other sword to cut off Sanji's neck.

His head rolled on the ground, separated from his body. A silent gasp was not heard as a figure moved from the balcony and back to his bedroom. Nami had to know…

**

* * *

**

"Sanji?" Nami called out. It was morning and she was indeed very hungry. She searched the white kitchen, other cooks moving around here and there, but Nami's search was unsuccessful, as Sanji was nowhere in the kitchen.

'_Hm, maybe Robin-chan knows.'_ Nami thought. If Sanji was not in the kitchen, he was most likely near a female other than herself. As she walked through the walls of the Castle of One Piece, her shoes making no sound against the carpet set on the floors, she was too busy thinking to notice someone walking in her direction, who was not paying attention to his surroundings as well.

Nami walked straight into the chest of Zoro, whose mind was elsewhere, thinking back to his kill last night, and how much _enjoyment_ he received from it. Of course, he did not enjoy cleaning up the mess and bloodstains, but he did enjoy throwing Sanji's head into the ocean, where it was swim with the fishes, tinting the ocean red. He should kill more often.

"Sorry Zoro... have you seen Sanji?" Zoro looked up to find Nami with a worried face.

"No, I have no idea where that cook went." Zoro stated to Nami, who thanked him anyway for his response and walked away, searching for the cook.

But Nami would not find him. Complete that is. His head is gone, but his body remained, as a reminder to Zoro's victory to becoming closer to Nami. Eventually, Nami would find it, but not now. Zoro knew that. It would take a while before Nami searched _his_ room.

Only to find Sanji's body, but no head.

**

* * *

**

**All right. It won't be scary _now_, obviously. It's just the beginning. If you found that scary (I'm sure you didn't), don't expect to. I'm planning this. I have an idea.**

**Please review, I am indeed writing this for my comfort (I thought of it during chores) but I would like to know _others_ like it.**

**AN: Who do you think saw Zoro kill Sanji? It's a male. Whoever guesses gets that next chapter dedicated to them.**

**Mikan are Mandarin Oranges, in English, plain Tangerines. Internet Helps A Lot. **

**AN: Sorry Sanji fans. I had to kill Sanji first, didn't want to, but did. Sorry.**

**-----------------**

"_**Threaten me if you must, I shall not die due to words of torment, only to pain and suffering by the cause of my heart." **_


	2. The Next Target

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**I actually got this idea from the one shot "Lonely Massacre" by ****Auphanim****, Kinda freaked me out, and it's rated "M", Horror Fic.**

**

* * *

**

Nami sat down in her usual spot: the balcony. She always enjoyed staying outside, with the fresh breeze roaming through her hair and all. She stood up and moved left, where her tangerine garden resided beneath the balcony. She bit her lip as she looked out into the ocean. Her search for Sanji was indeed, unsuccessful. _'Where could he have gone?'_ she thought apprehensively.

"Find Sanji yet?" a voice from behind her asked. Nami looked behind her to see Zoro walking closer to her and soon stood next to her on her spot on the balcony. Nami nodded her head slowly; she blamed herself a bit. She should have been able to find him! He should have answered her call in a heartbeat...

"No. I… I can't find him anywhere!" She said, turning her head to face Zoro, who put on a worried face as well, to prove himself to her. She bit her lip harder, not noticing the blood that was oozing out of her tender lips, and stared into the water's waves as they moved in rhythmic motion.

"Look." Zoro stated simply. He brushed his thumb over Nami's bloody lip, wiping the blood off it. He showed it to her. "You rest, and I'll inform everyone of the situation, okay?" Nami hesitated, and then nodded. She muttered thanks and left silently, pondering over the situation.

Someone followed her, ready to inform Nami about Sanji's murder.

**

* * *

**

Zoro leaned on the railing, watching the ocean, a smirk grazing his lips. If Nami found out Sanji was, indeed, dead, problems would occur. She would have to find the body first.

He needed to rid himself of the evidence.

**

* * *

**

"Nami!" a voice called out as she was preparing to enter her bedroom door. Nami looked back down the hall as Ussop ran towards her, huffing and panting by the time he reached her. Nami had a confused look on her face as she faced him.

"Ussop?" She asked, bewildered at his sudden appearance. Ussop nodded.

"I need to tell you something!" Ussop asked, shaking slightly at the information at hand.

"Can't it wait?" Nami asked. "I'm tired of searching for Sanji..."

"It's about Sanji!" Nami froze. "Why, you've seen him?" she asked, half worried, yet half relieved. All thoughts of sleep were drained from her as she looked at Ussop with an expression, telling him to continue.

"Sanji's… dead." Ussop said in a low voice, his head down. He looked up slightly to see Nami furious.

"This is no time for jokes Ussop!" she shouted angrily, as she turned the doorknob and entered her room, giving no time for Ussop to continue. She slammed the door in his face. She knew it was a terribly rude thing to do, but Sanji wasn't dead… he wouldn't die so easily.

Zoro, who was at the end of the hall, interrupted Ussop, who was pounding on the door.

"Hey Ussop, Luffy wants to see you." Ussop shuddered, but gave no recognition to see Zoro as a murderer. It was a bad idea to tell someone that you knew that they killed a person.

"Y-yea." Ussop said shakily, as he ran out, terrified. Zoro only raised an eyebrow, and moved to Nami's door.

"Hey Nami", he said while knocking. Nami opened the door slowly as she moved to see Zoro's face. "I told everyone to look for Sanji, we'll find him, okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder as she opened the door fully. Her head down, she nodded.

"Thanks Zoro." She said softly, giving the swordsman a small smile, and Zoro in return gave a small smile back, and Nami closed the door.

Zoro's small smile turned into a scowl. He had overheard Ussop's tries to get Nami to listen to him about Sanji's death, which he shouldn't have known in the first place. So in order to know, Ussop must've known Zoro killed Sanji…

That _would _explain why Ussop was more fidgety than normal.

Zoro growled as he moved from Nami's door and off to find his next soon-to-be-dead target:

Ussop.

**

* * *

**

**Dedication: (Didn't want to give it away at first.) _Rogue With A Blade; __Sarah Jezabel Deva _**(They Guessed Ussop Was The One Who Saw Sanji's Murderer.)

**There's the next chapter. Sorry to try and kill Ussop… **

**(I'm not entirely _sure_ if I will kill him you people better cross your fingers if you like him. I, on the other hand, do not) **

**Please review; it gives me encouragement. **

**---------**

"_**My loved one shall use bare hands to stop the brutal murders you have forsaken me with."**_


	3. I Should Have Killed Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**AN: I'm not entirely positive, but I think this might be less or exactly ten chapters, again not sure. We'll see.**

**

* * *

**

"SANJI! USSOP!"

King Monkey D. Luffy was constantly searching for the two. Luffy wanted meat, and he wanted it **_now_**. Not to mention the fact that he was terribly bored out of his mind. He needed someone to fool around with, it couldn't be Zoro, he was sleeping, and Nami didn't want to for she was working on her maps.

"Where'd they go?" Luffy said to himself, only to be answered by silent halls. He sighed and sat himself down in a chair. This was so infuriating. He would lose it if he couldn't find Zoro or Nami as well. "I'm hungry!"

**

* * *

**

Zoro wiped the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He was on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, away from the castle. He dumped Sanji's body into the salty waters, and sighed, finishing the job of getting rid of the evidence.

He rowed back to sea, as he was worried over the other fact of Ussop's knowledge.

_**Flashback:**_

_Ussop walked quietly through the halls of the Castle of One Piece. He didn't want to attract the attention of anyone, anyone meaning Zoro. He was afraid of the Swordsman; Ussop wanted to live, badly. _

"_I can do this." Ussop whispered to himself. He never sensed the presence of another person behind him._

"_Do what?" Ussop turned to face the man he wanted to hide from: Zoro. _

"_Uh…" Ussop scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "Me and Luffy were playing a game!" He said, glad for thinking of the idea. _'Please don't let Zoro think I'm lying…' _he thought. _

"_A game?" Zoro said sarcastically. "Go on. Tell me of this game of yours."_

"_O-okay!" The marksman racked his inventive brain for an idea. "Basically, it's a renewed version of Hide and Seek!" Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Except the loser, meaning Luffy, has to convince Sanji to serve Luffy night and day! And if I won, it would be whatever I wanted!" Ussop said, inwardly patting himself on the back for a job well done._

"_Really… you do know Luffy is asleep, right?" Zoro stated, finding a flaw in his story. _

"_Oh… he is? Darn! He must've fallen asleep in the middle of the game! Oh well, gotta go!" Ussop said, as he ran away from the smirking swordsman._

_He wouldn't kill him now. It was funny seeing Ussop so worried at times._

_**End Flashback**_

He should have killed Ussop when he had the chance. He was a bigmouth.

His lust was growing once more. He needed Nami as _his_.

Who was Ussop to stop him?

Perhaps some… bribing was in order. Ussop doesn't tell anyone… and Zoro doesn't brutally murder him using every ounce of anger hidden in his body.

It would be dangerous, seeing as Ussop could be bribed again by someone to tell. But… Ussop shouldn't want to be the cause of other deaths around here.

That would work, wouldn't it?

Problem was, he hadn't seen Ussop since that night. There was a good chance he was hiding somewhere.

Zoro reached the castle again, and walked in, forgetting about the rowboat behind him.

**

* * *

**

Nami was lying down on her bed, hoping for some miracle to happen. She hadn't seen Sanji for two days now. Perhaps he went somewhere…?

She only hoped Ussop was wrong; she hoped dearly that he was only lying out of his teeth. Sanji couldn't be dead, who in their right mind would kill him? Maybe she should have listen to Ussop when he had the chance.

'_I shouldn't think like that. Sanji is **not** dead.'_ She thought to herself and stood up, ready to go on another search for the cook. And possibly Ussop…

'_No!_' She screamed to herself again. She would not look for Ussop, Sanji was not dead, Zoro and everyone else were looking for him, and…

Oh to hell with it. She's going to Ussop. Her mind couldn't take much more. If he were truly lying, then he wouldn't remember the fake story about Sanji's death. Right?

She opened the door and walked out, trying not to make a sound so she wouldn't attract attention. She did not want to be disturbed in her search, not now. She walked past a large window showing the "pier", and walked past it, not minding the rowboat that was there.

Hold on.

Nami walked back to view the rowboat. _'Why would anyone need to go out to sea?_ _They went fishing yesterday…'_ She paused her search to inspect the rowboat. There _was _a good chance that Sanji left and came back…

Nami ran towards the entrance towards the pier, only to run into Zoro once again. Nami rubbed her head; this was turning into a bad habit. She looked up to find Zoro's hand being offered to her, and she accepted it. He pulled her up closer than Nami would expect. "Thanks." She said to him, and he nodded.

"Why are you here anyway?" Zoro inquired. Nami pointed towards the pier, noticing the fact that their position, it being five inches between their faces (she could practically feel his breath), was still intact. She pulled away, Zoro had to reluctantly agree to let her go, and she walked towards the pier, motioning Zoro to follow her.

"This!" she said, pointing towards the rowboat, which was not there.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. Obviously, she hadn't looked at anything behind her yet. He sighed. "Nami, sorry to disappoint you, but there's nothing there." He walked closer to her, and put a hand on her shoulder when she turned back, her eyes wide, her mouth opened, and her brain shocked. She looked back at Zoro and then to the empty spot where the rowboat once resided, and then back to Zoro.

"B-but, there was a rowboat here five minutes ago! I saw it from the window!" She said, trying to convince the swordsman.

"Look. It's been a long day, you should calm down."

"You're calling me crazy, aren't you?" she said accusingly. Zoro nodded, saying "no". "Yea you did!"

"No, I didn't. Calm down." Zoro said, trying to calm the girl. He put both hands on her shoulders as she turned to face him. Her face was vexed, and he massaged her shoulders softly, as if not to hurt her. "Maybe it was Sanji, going and coming back from fishing or something. Now you, go eat something. You haven't eaten in a while." He said convincingly. Nami crossed her arms, making it obvious that she wasn't going to back down. "I'll look for Sanji, okay?" Nami looked down, and nodded. Zoro let go of the girl and watched her walk back, her arms crossed and her face bothered.

Zoro scowled once she left. If he had not remembered that rowboat at the last minute, he would have some explaining to do.

**

* * *

**

**That's the third chapter. Ussop hasn't died here. This is more like mystery than horror (well to us anyway, where Sanji went is _not_ a mystery) **

**This chapter _was_ longer than the last one by about a page.**

**Please review... I don't know how many I want. _At least_ more than five/ten.**

**I don't know if I'll go and kill Luffy; probably/probably not. My mind can be twisted for characters that are not my all time favorites.**

**If I _do_ kill Luffy, please vote on if I should or not, and give me the reason I should kill him. (It can't be "I don't like him."**

**---------**

_**Grasp tightly onto my words, you shall not have them whispered in your delicate ears again.**_


	4. Taking Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Ussop was indeed afraid. Need he say more?

For one thing, a madman (yes, he started calling Zoro a madman for trying to kill him... of course, he wanted to kill Ussop _before_, for annoying purposes, but never went this far) was after him.

Now, he was hiding, from both Zoro and Nami... it was typical, Zoro killed Sanji for Nami. He was jealous... it wasn't that hard to see. Besides, he heard Zoro mumbling in his sleep once. Something about loving Nami, and that Sanji was a bastard.

Now, wasn't that rude!

Ussop was now in the kitchen, next to Luffy who was gulping down some ribs in the celebration that he had _actually_ found someone in this disappearing act. He started to bite his nails, earning the attention to Luffy who looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know Ussop, I don't get it. Why are you biting your nails? There's so much food in front of us!" Luffy ranted, stated the reasons why biting nails were a bit weird **(1)**, and how Ussop was ruining his appetite, despite the fact that he was still eating. Ussop mumbled "I'm nervous" to him, yet Luffy went on, not hearing the marksman.

"LUFFY, SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NERVOUS?" Ussop shouted to the boy with the straw hat.

"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?"

'I DID!"

"WELL THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Both of you shut up!" Nami yelled to the two, bonking their heads. Nami sat down across from them, rubbing her forehead with two fingers, and sighed.

"Geez Nami, you didn't have to hit so hard..." Luffy started, but the female ignored him.

"Have you two seen Sanji? He's been missing for days!" she asked worriedly. It wasn't like Sanji to just... disappear without notifying anyone.

"Um..." Ussop mumbled, and was about to start with his news, until he caught sight of Zoro walking in, with an angry look in his eyes, specifically directed to the sharpshooter. "You know?" Nami asked, eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me?" she scolded again.

_'If I tell her in front of people, maybe Zoro won't kill me... but what if he just kills all of us right now?'_ Ussop thought, pondering over the situation at hand. He took the deep breath, not missing the evil glint in Zoro's eyes, and talked.

"No. Maybe he went out fishing." Ussop stated, hoping his lying skills wouldn't deceive him now. Fortunately for him, Nami calmed down, obviously thinking about this.

"For three days?" Darn. Just when he thought he was out of the net, Nami pulled him back in. "Besides, he wouldn't leave without notifying us... me! How do you explain that?"

"Maybe he went to get you something." Zoro added in, his voice calm, but his mind in rage. How dare she still talk about _Sanji_, that stupid, son of a---

"I guess that could be it." Nami stated, interrupting Zoro's thinking. **(2) **"I'm going to... work on my maps or something..." She said quietly and left, Zoro following her, scowling at Ussop.

Ussop gulped. He needed to do something, and needed to do it now, or else his life, and everyone else's would be in complete and utter danger.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, not long. Just didn't want to write today. My dad already knows I sneak onto the Internet, and I'm trying to avoid him at all costs.**

**Whether Luffy dies or not; here are the results, it will go on though.**

**Yes: 2**

**No:** **1**

(1) If you bit nails, take no offense please.

(2) Is that too OOC?

**I'm sorry it's short... my birthday (14th) is in like... 5 days, and I want to do something fun. **

**Please review, as an early birthday gift maybe? (OK, hoping too much)**


	5. Sap in Starvation

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**_

"_**Why are you running Ussop?" **_

His voice was more terrifying than anything Ussop had ever come across. The mere _sound_ gave Ussop the chills, as if he just had to burden the sufferings of Hell, ashes remaining on his arms from the fire that fed on him, his mouth drinking the blood that had flown through his teeth…

Ussop wouldn't be surprised if that were what Zoro looked like _now_. Of course, he wouldn't know, the poor sharpshooter was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time the night Sanji disappeared from this world, and now he was paying for his curiosity.

Like they say, curiosity killed the cat.

And now, it was going to be the cause of Ussop's death.

Ussop hid behind a door, leading into an unknown room. Ussop never had the time to search this part of Castle One Piece, he was always busy telling tall tales or building something.

He was in the large, **dark, **_musty_ basement, the one that Nami didn't even care about. Apparently, neither did anyone else.

Except Zoro.

Ussop had a strange feeling that it was Zoro who kept everyone away.

Ussop held his breath, he knew better than to pant loudly in the presence of a skilled swordsman, and looked at his surroundings. Beyond the darkness, there was a little light that formed from the tiny window at top corner at the end of the room, dust particles forming in the only source of light, proving to Ussop just **how** badly this place needed a clean up job. In a few corners sat some spider cobwebs, some with spiders and flies still on it (the most disgusting part was the fact the he had to **watch** the spider _eat_ the fly. A simple wooden chair was lodged in the room, one leg halfway to breaking point. A metal table was also resting in the room, probably not too heavy in weight, while the walls were just plain gray. How enjoyable… The door itself was made of pure steel, a few locks still working on the door, immediately locking by itself when Ussop shut the door out of fright, preventing anyone from coming in…

Or going out.

Ussop conveniently left that last detail out of his mind. The last thing he needed was worrying that he would be stuck in this room.

Oh why, _why_, did he have to die like this? Sanji died doing something he loved, cooking. Of course, there was fighting too, but Sanji liked fighting. (With his feet, but that was also beside the point). Ussop slumped against the doorway due to his tiredness, but abruptly stood up and held the door, in fear that mere locks could not keep Zoro out.

In all this, he forgot that little detail, the fact that he could not leave this room unless he worked on his lock picking skills to get out. And no way that was going to happen, not with Zoro outside the room ready to slice his head off with those sharp, terrifying swords…

_Gulp._

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**_

'_Hn… poor, poor Ussop…'_

Roronoa Zoro, his arm resting on three katanas lodged at his waist, was smirking in triumph, his leg folded on the other while his back lay on the musty wall in front of the room Ussop was hiding in.

'_That poor coward.'_

Zoro took out one of his katanas, preferably the one belonging to Kuina, and looked at it with the light from the small windows above him. His smirk turned to chuckles soon, after he looked at it.

'_At least Sanji was worth a fight. Ussop is too much of a pathetic, insignificant coward, he doesn't even deserve to die by this sword.'_

Yes, it's true. Zoro never wanted Ussop's blood on his blade, if it had to be there, he had at least wanted a good fight, physically or verbally (most physically) something Sanji could give him, yet Ussop couldn't…

Heh… he was starting to miss the old cook.

Moments passed by.

'_Nah…' _

Taking one final look at the metal door, and pleasing himself with a smirk, he turned around and walked towards the spiral staircase, very aware of the automatic locks inside the room.

'_I'll just leave the wretched sap to starve…'_

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**_

_**Please review or I won't update.**_


	6. Mine, Mine, and Mine

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the female and scowled. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Uh! I bet _you're _the cause of all this!" She screamed at him out of frustration.

_You don't know how right you are. _He only smirked. "You caught me." He said in a sarcastic tone. "They're fine. They know how to handle themselves... most of the time."

"But, but... uh!" She grunted, being at a loss for words. She slumped her shoulders and turned to face Zoro. "This makes me mad."

"I've noticed."

"You're not helping!" She shouted, pulling at her hair.

Another smirk. Another chuckle. "I'm sorry." He said sarcastically, amused at her "performance".

She was amusing, something that had made him happy. If she was going to be his, she might as well entertain him while doing so.

_Perfect. _

She was his alone, was she not? He had claimed her when his sword ended Sanji's life.

_She's mine. _

"We need to find them!"

inwardly, he scowled.

He was honestly getting sick and tired of Nami's "obsession" with everyone else but him. Sure, she was alone with him now, (except for Luffy, but no one knew where Luffy was anyway), but her thoughts were never on him.

They were on everyone else.

He got rid of them to make sure that she never thought of them again...

But perhaps...

He glanced at Nami, the reason he was killing everyone.

It was time he told her.

"Zoro..." Her anger was fading, being replaced by a look of sorrow.

"What if they're hurt?"

He moved closer to her, hugging her from behind, placing his head on her shoulder. Without warning, his lips made contact with her skin, her neck, slowly dragging them up to her cheek.

"They're fine."

He gripped her by the waist, inwardly smirking at how she didn't resist him.

_She's mine. _

His lips came closer to her lips, and she moved to turn around to face him.

"ZORO!"

He scowled. _Maybe I should kill him off. _

"I need you!" Luffy's arm came and pulled Zoro off, dragging him out of Nami's sight.

_What just... Actually nevermind. _She thought, deciding to look for the others again.

_Did Zoro... _She thought, trying to figure out what just happened. _Why'd he kiss me?_

She walked around the castle, finding the door to the basement.

_I guess this is the only other place to look. I've looked everywhere else. _

Cobwebs and dust surrounded her once she arrived in the basement, leaving her coughing to no end.

_Damn, when was the last time anyone was in here? _

She looked down to see how much dust was covering her shoes, when she saw it.

_Footprints? _

Indeed, footprints were made into the layer of dust that coated the basement floor.

_Hm, looks like two pairs of them. _

_Who was down here? _

She followed the trail of footprints, curious as to who made them. Eventually, she found herself at the end of the "maze" that made up the basement, with a door waiting for her.

She picked the lock, (something she had mastered for a while now), only to find the other side was locked too.

_What the hell? _

"Hello?" She called out, wondering if anyone was in the room or in the basement.

* * *

"Hello?"

_Nami? _

"Nami? Nami is that you?"

_There's no way Zoro would let her know that I was here. She must be by herself! _

"Hold on Nami!"

He ran to the door, or tried to seeing as he hadn't eaten for a day or two. He was dying of thirst, and had managed to drink some dirty water that was on the floor of the dungeon he was in. It didn't matter that it was dirty, he didn't care then.

"Ussop is that you?"

"Yea!"

He hurridly opened the lock, making a few mistakes till he finally got it open, leaving the door to open, revealing a shocked Nami.

"Why were you in there, Ussop?"

_Finally. _

"Z-Z-Zoro!"

Oh Gosh, he hoped Zoro didn't come down here to see if he had died yet or not.

"Zoro?" A look of confusion was planted on Nami's face.

"He, he killed Sanji! And then he knew I saw and went to kill me too Nami!"

"He wouldn't..."

"He did! You have to believe me! I wouldn't lie about this!"

_She has to believe me. _

"He locked me in here!"

"But--"

"Nami, I promise I'm not lying!"

"I... I'm going to get to the bottom of this." She said, turning around leaving Ussop there.

* * *

_He has to be lying. Zoro wouldn't do that... would he? _

She ran faster through the basement, trying to find Zoro.

_Why would he kill Sanji and attempt to kill Ussop? What did they do? _

She ran up the stairs.

_We're namaka. _

She ran through the castle, looking for Zoro.

_We're family... _

"Zoro!" She yelled out when she finally found him. He turned to her, with eyes that didn't say anything to her, didn't reveal any emotions.

"Yes?"

"..." She gulped, hesitating, not knowing what to say.

What were you supposed to say to someone who was accused of murder of his namaka?

"... I know about Ussop."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?"

Nami squirmed under his gaze. For some reason, he was affecting her, and she knew it wasn't because of the accusations.

"I... I found him. And he told me about Sanji..."

"... I see."

She sighed. Maybe if she told him she didn't think he did it, he wouldn't kill her either...

But would he really kill her? Was what he did before a charade, something to distract her so she wouldn't feel his blade on her neck?

"I..." She looked at him with compassion, (as much compassion as she could feel at the moment, anyway), "You didn't really do it, did you?"

He walked closer to her, leaving her to be paralyzed in fear. She continued to stare into his eyes, afraid to look anywhere else. Eventually his hands gripped her waist, bringing her closer to him, and he moved down to reach her lips.

"Yes."

He kissed her, leaving her struggling against him but he didn't care. He kept her in his grasp, and he wasn't about to let her go.

"Why?" She finally screamed into his ear, tears streaming down her face. He dragged his lips against her cheek.

"Because Nami..."

He kissed her again.

"You're mine, and I refuse to let anyone take you away from me."

* * *

**Sorry for a horribly late update... **

**BUT! I DO know what'll happen in the next chapter! :D **

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
